Priority of Life
by Kitty-kraze
Summary: This is just a one chapter rendition. Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters

_A/N: Hi again! I started writing Flashpoint renditions, and then I got ideas for originals. I didn't really change this one too much from the actual episode, but I felt like it needed to be….more. Hope you like it. Please read and review!_

**Priority of Life:**  
[20 min into episode]

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Xavier's gun fires and the refrigerating unit explodes in a rush of heat and power, knocking everyone to the ground.

"Jules! Jules! Status!" Sam yells to his teammate and girlfriend while standing behind the lab doors completely panicked.

"Uugghh..." Jules moans. She struggles to sit up and take in her surroundings.

"Jules! Talk to me!" Sam shouts.

When Jules is in a sitting position she notices blood dripping onto the floor beside her.

"Ahh!" She screams, noticing the injury on her left arm.

"Jules, what's going on?" Ed asks forcefully.

"A piece of shrapnel, it hit an artery!" She says trying to breathe through the pain. She wraps her hand around the wound to suppress the blood loss.

"Jules, sniper-breathe, slow you're heartbeat, you'll lose less blood." Sam says more calmly now that Jules is conscious.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The people in the room with Jules start to stir and the female lab worker's leg is crushed under the refrigerator. Xavier and the male worker walk over to the woman so they can lift the fridge off of her leg. The woman lets out a bloodcurdling scream as the extreme pain courses through her body. Her leg is broken and the two men have to set the bone. Jules can only watch through hazy eyes. She is losing too much blood. She can't wait much longer for medical attention. Since the refrigerator was disconnected, the anthrax that was in it is becoming dangerous to breathe in. The pathogen meter is rising and the vents that are in the room are still not working.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Dr. Woolete is carefully examining RDA's files, checking that the vaccine Xavier was given was not the cause of his ALS. Meanwhile, Greg is at the barn with Dr. Toth. Both of them are watching and listening to the team and the situation. Jules is trying to convince Xavier to let them all go. The anthrax is almost at a fatal level. All she can do though is sit uncomfortably on the floor applying pressure to her wound. Sam is watching helplessly outside of the lab. It is killing him to see his Jules injured and knowing that there is nothing he can do to help her.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Jules is fading quickly. Her eyes lose focus as she slumps over onto her side.

"Jules! JULES!" Sam yells. "Hold on, I'm going to come get you!"

Xavier and the male worker rush over to her. The man tightly wraps Jules' hand around her arm again.

"Is she going to be ok?" Xavier asks worriedly.

"She's lost a lot of blood." The man responds.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Dr. Woolete, is there any way that squaleine was in Xavier's vaccine?" Ed asks. He needs answers; one of his team is severely injured.

"No. I've looked everywhere!" he replies.

"What if a whole team was let go?" Ed asks remembering something he saw in the files.

"It depends. What kind of team?"

"Safety operations?" Ed says back.

"Certainly." Dr. Woolete replies and furiously types in a search.

"Eddie, I'm going to get the old safety operations manager here and talk to him." Greg says.

"Copy that."

"Hey, Jules. Jules?" Greg says trying to get her attention.

"Sarge?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah, you hang in there Jules,"

"I couldn't get through to him." She struggles to say.

"No. No, you did everything you could. You do me proud. You just hang in there Jules, ok? Just hang in there."

Just as he finishes talking to the daughter he never had, Greg watches the screen in horror as Jules falls onto her back. She lies limply on the cold floor. Her beautiful green eyes are shut and she is deathly pale.

Greg gasps, "Eddie! What's going on in there?" Not wanting to believe what was happening.

"We're losing her Greg." Ed responds grimly.

"No. No, no, no. NO! Jules!" Sam shouts when he hears what is going on. He sprints the rest of the way to the lab door. He can't do this again. He can't lose someone else. He can't handle this! Not again. Not now. Not ever.

"What's wrong with her?" Xavier asks extremely worried about the officer.

"She-she has lost a great amount of blood. Her body is shutting down." The man says.

"Will she be ok?" Xavier asks.

"She doesn't have long Xavier, you should let her go. If you don't, she's going to die in here. You will be charged with the murder of a police officer."

"No! No one leaves until I know why I got sick!" He shouts angrily.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Thank you for coming sir." Greg says to the former safety operations manager.

"No problem." He responds.

They enter the briefing room and the manager calls Rose, who is currently at RDA talking to the team a little bit and allowing Dr. Woolete use the files.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Raf, how are we on those vents?" Ed asks.

"It complicated, but I'm working on it."

"Copy that."

Sam is in the suit and waits at the door for Ed's signal for him to enter the room. He witnesses Jules lying unconscious, the life draining out of her onto the floor of the lab. He watches Xavier tightly wrap his hands around Jules' wound. He wonders how this man who did this to her could now be helping her survive.

"Do we EMS on scene?" Sam asks Ed.

"Yeah, they're here."

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Dr. Toth is keeping a close ear on what Sam is saying and doing. Personally, he doesn't believe that Braddock can observe the Priority of Life rule when his girlfriend is dying but a civilian needs medical attention. He doesn't want to tear this team apart but if Braddock walks straight to Callaghan, they will be placed on different teams, if she survives. Parker will be suspended immediately.

The former Safety operations manager talks to Rose on the phone and revels that Xavier had been given a vaccine with squaleine in it. When her safety team found it in the vaccines, she gave them a generous instinctive to move on. This was just weeks before Xavier had been hired. He had been given the "bad" vaccine and contracted ALS from it.

"Thank you for your honesty Rose." The manager says as he ends the conversation.

"Yeah, thanks for your honesty." Ed says sarcastically as he brushes past her.

Spike explains to Rose that the whole team heard their conversation. She is obviously shocked.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Jules' eyes flutter open. She doesn't know where she is. Everything hurts. She cannot focus, but she hears voices in her ear saying her name. Once she knows what they're saying she relays the message to Xavier.

"Xavier." She tries to say loudly, now that he is on the other side of the room with the woman. The man next to her says his name louder so Jules won't have to.

"She admitted it! Rose admitted that the vaccine wasn't safe. It made you sick!" Jules says excitement fills her voice.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah." Is all Jules can manage to say.

"Let's get out of here." The worker states.

"Go Sam." Ed says.

The blonde officer punches in the code and enters the room. He walks over to Jules who is losing consciousness again. Then he keeps walking right past her to the female civilian. He scoops up the woman and carries her into the decontamination chamber. Once they are decontaminated the paramedics take the woman to the hospital.

"Did you see that?" Greg asks Dr. Toth. "You might want to write that down. Priority of life is observed."

"Noted." Dr. Toth says.

As Jules watches her boyfriend walks into the chamber with the female lab worker she loses conscious again. She's done her job, she can stop now. It's finally time to say goodnight to the world.

"Jules!" Greg shouts in the mike from the briefing room.

He does not want to lose his "daughter". He doesn't want to believe that he might either.

The man picks up the limp officer and carries her to the decontamination chamber. Jules' head lolls loosely on her neck as he walks with her.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The pathogen meter is still rising and Raf can't find the code to restart the vents. Finally, he finds it and turns it on. Xavier is not going to die from the pathogen.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sam waits impatiently at the door of the chamber. When the doors open he rushes forwards to grab his Jules from the man and places her on a gurney. An oxygen mask is placed over her pale face.

Sam removes his ear piece and quietly says to her, "I love you."

The medics are still hovering over her when one of them suddenly says, "She's flat lining! Let's go!" They leave in a blur to rush off to the hospital.

Sam stands there shocked. He crashes to his hands and knees, throwing up violently. The team has never seen him like this before and can only watch him much to their anxiety. Sam attempts to stand but he collapses in a motionless heap on the floor.

"Sam? Buddy, talk to me. Sam!" Ed says crouching next to his unresponsive teammate.

Ed frowns and checks for vitals. Sam's breathing and heart rate are far too fast. Spike rolls the young sniper over onto his back and turns his head to the side so he can breathe more easily. He also turns Sam's mike off so he can have some privacy. Ed dials a number on his phone. He is arranging another ambulance to come to the lab when Spike alerts him that Sam is waking up and is starting to open his eyes.

"Hey, buddy. Sam? You ok?" Ed asks concerned for his teammate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replies struggling to sit up.

"You just passed out."

"Oh." Sam says resting his head on the wall behind him.

"You sure you're good?" Ed asks obviously not convinced.

"Yeah, Jules...just too much...for me to handle...tonight."

"Ok, well let's go back to HQ to debrief. Then we can see Jules." Ed says.

The ride back to HQ is long and uncomfortable. The hospital calls Ed to say that Jules is alive again but isn't stable yet.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Dr. Toth tells the team that they are officially off of probation, but Greg has one week to decide if he wants to continue being the Sargent of team one.

On his way out, Dr. Toth looks at Sam and asks, "How is she?"

"She's alive but they cannot get her stabilized. If they can't do it within the hour, we're going to lose her sir." Sam says fighting to not throw up again.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she makes it."

The end!

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

_A/N: Thanks for reading. It's not a very good rendition, and I didn't change very much, but I got bored one day and decided to change it up a little. If you know me, of course she lives, but if you dream up otherwise I'll leave it open for thinking. Ending with a cliffy can be good...sometimes. Please read and review. _


End file.
